Arator the Redeemer
Arator the Redeemer is the half-elven son of the high elven ranger Alleria Windrunner and the human paladin Turalyon. He can be found in Honor Hold in Outland's Hellfire Peninsula. Arator was only a child when Turalyon and Alleria accompanied the archmage Khadgar beyond the Dark Portal as part of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. He was apparently well-known by members of the Expedition, including Danath Trollbane, who called him "Little Arator". Turalyon and Alleria, along with the rest of the Expedition, were believed to have died when Khadgar sealed the Dark Portal. Twenty years later, Lord Kazzak reopened the Portal and crossed over into Draenor, now known as Outland. Arator accompanied the Alliance reinforcements from Stormwind and Nethergarde to Honor Hold, where he remains as he searches for his missing parents. Arator is one of the few known half-elf characters, and the only known in-game half-elf (as Kalec is actually a dragon). Ironically, as the son of Alliance-loyal Alleria, he is the nephew of Horde leader Sylvanas Windrunner. He has green eyes like his mother Alleria, and many other half-elves. Notes * Arator's model is that of an in-game blood elf, however according to lore, a half-elf does not look like a full elf, showing a mixture of human and elven heritage (see half-elf article for an official example). The use of the blood elf model in-game is a shortcut by Blizzard so that they did not have to create a new model for the sole purpose of designing Arator. Kalec is another character in-game in the form of a "half-elf", however he has a human model (although it has special blue hair). This is consistent with portrayals of half-elves in other fantasy games who are often modeled as either humans or elves, as opposed to having a separate model. Inspiration * His name is possibly a reference to Aratar, "The Exalted", in the J. R. R. Tolkien mythos. It was the name given to the eight greatest of the Valar. Birth Interestingly enough, there is no mention of him in the novel Beyond the Dark Portal, even though his parent's relationship is explored in detail. It is possible that his birth has been retconned to after the expedition lost contact with Azeroth, but this would mean that Arator grew up in Outland, directly contradicting his own words. Another possibility is that Alleria chose not to tell Turalyon of their half-elf son and abandoned him, as it is the general custom of high elves to abandon half-elven offspring. This second theory could be supported by the fact that he tells players that he searches for his father, not his mother, of whom he would not have known nor had any particular family bond or preference to either. If Alleria did abandon him, it is possible he has, as an adult, effectively rejected her as his mother and now sees only Turalyon as his only true parent. Quotes When spoken to: *''I was only an infant when my father was deployed to this wasteland. All that I have ever known of him is what others have told me. Do your dreams change, ? Mine do not. I have one dream: A crimson skyline envelops me as Legion, numbering beyond comprehension, battle in the distance. I kneel before the body of a man, presumably my father, and weep. As he is gasping for air, his body wholly crushed, he whispers something. Despite every effort, I am unable to hear what he is trying to tell me.'' External links Category:Half-elves Category:Hellfire Peninsula NPCs